Ella Calwin
Ella Calwin (full name Ella Lauren Calwin) is an evolved human and the oldest child of Cody Calwin and Ishi Nakamura. She only appears in the future, along with her siblings. History Ella has only been seen in brief glimpses of the future. She demonstrated her abilities a few times and has attended birthday parties of family and friends. Ella lives in New York with her parents and it is known that she takes ballet lessons and likes to dance. Special Abilities Photokinesis Ella possesses the ability to manipulate photons. Doing so allows her to control and generate light. With this, Ella is able to produce light from herself, bright enough to blind people, and she can also manipulate exisiting light around herself. She can manipulate light to make a place brighter or to make a place darker, and can even remove all light from a room so that it is pitch black. She can also create light from nothingness which she mostly produces from her hands. Another aspect that Ella has achieved, yet finds difficult, is to bend light around herself to make herself unseen by others. However, she can only manipulate light, not its absence. Ella cannot manipulate the colour of exisiting photons but is able to choose what colour the light will be of what she produces herself. Projection Ella has only been shown using this ability briefly, in glimpses of the future. It is known that the ability works by projecting Ella's desires. She has shown that she has good control over it, and has used the ability to heal a wilting plant. Ella has also used the ability to body project, where she projects her body over short distances, thus allowing her to travel. These uses didn't seem to tire her at all. She can use the ability to alter reality in almost any way she can think of, if she chooses toto do so. Ella can also astral project with this ability and project her body through time and space. The potential of this ability is almost endless. Shield Absorption Ella lastly possesses the ability to absorb any shield or other defensive ability she is faced against. Visible or non-visible, the shield will be absorbed by her, and will not function. Ella has to consciously absorb the shield she is faced with, and thus shields can still be used to defend her, at need. However, she can enable herself and others to get past a shield or any other defensive ability, as its effect will no longer remain. The shield will be absorbed from the person who created it, into her body. When Ella absorbs the shield it can be visibly seen as long as the shield is visible, however if the shield is invisible the absorption of it cannot be seen. The ability could possibly be a variant to her aunt's ability to penetrate any type of shield or defensive ability. However Ella has to consciously take in the shield whereas her aunt does not. Physical Appearance Ella's hair will be blonde as a baby and brown as a young child, but when she grows older it will change and become more darker. She has dark blue eyes that will lighten when she ages. Etymology Ella's name is Greek and means "bright light". This is likely a reference to her ability of photokinesis, and is also the name of her adoptive cousin. Her middle name, Lauren, is Latin is origin and means "person from Laurentum", but can also refer to the laurel plant, which has the additional meaning of "crowned victorious", referring to the laurel coronets given to the victors in the Ancient Greek Olympics. Her surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Category:Characters